onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurozumi Orochi
|affiliation = Wano Country; Kurozumi Family; Beasts Pirates |occupation = Shogun of Wano Country |residence = Wano Country (Flower Capital) |jva = }} Kurozumi Orochi is the current shogun of the Wano Country and an ally of Kaido, one of the Yonko. Due to his actions and role, he is one of the main antagonists of the Wano Country Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. Appearance Orochi is a rather large man with a big head and stocky build. He appears to be balding, with his dark hair being mostly seen on the sides and back of his head, and he has a long topknot in the back, as well as a thin mustache that sticks upward. His two upper canine teeth are longer than his other teeth. He wears a kimono with a fan-shaped pattern on it, as well as a crown on his head. Personality Orochi is an extremely cruel and oppressive tyrant. Under his rule, the people of Wano suffered great famines. The officials under him also harshly enforce his regime, and he collaborated with Kaido to not only kill Kozuki Oden , but also allowed the Beast Pirates to turn Wano into a nearly complete wasteland in exchange for borrowing Kaido's power and protection, disregarding his own country and people in favor of his own self-interest. He even delusively believes that all his citizens are happy, oblivious to the fact that a majority of them constantly suffer from hunger. Due to his power and connections, he is completely fearless and arrogant, as he proclaimed to CP-0 that he does not fear the Celestial Dragons nor the Marines. He even shot one of the CP-0 agents, confident that they could do nothing against him. Orochi has proven himself to be quite hypocritical. While he was propagandized as a hero for defeating the Kozuki Family and maintained Wano's isolationism, Orochi has allied himself with Kaido, a pirate, who in turn has various connections to the outside world. Orochi himself has made contact with such outsiders, such as CP-0, accepting a warship from them in exchange for weapons, and then demanding Vegapunk to be delivered into the country in exchange for more; by allowing CP-0 agents into his castle for negotiations and demanding Vegapunk as payment, he effectively broke the isolation policy (and the law he was supposed to have defended from the Kozuki) for his own agenda. Orochi is also immensely extravagant and hedonistic, as he loves to hold banquets with luxurious food and drinks accompanied by refined music and dancing. He also has strict standards for his banquets, as he would throw away food that is not to his liking. Moreover, he employed only the finest geisha of Wano, such as Komurasaki, to perform at his banquets as Nico Robin was required to master Wano Style Dance as a geisha in order to get close to him. Orochi has no tolerance of anyone who speaks ill of him, even if it is out of his earshot and in casual discussion. He has made it a capital crime for any such rebellious talks, which the Gifters enforce. Despite his lack of fear around even the World Government, Orochi apparently suffers from paranoia; as his treasurer Kyoshiro noted, he is terrified of the ominous prophecy that he would be dethroned and killed. The masterminds of this plot would be rebels who supported the Kozuki Family and would be restored to power, reviving the open door policy that was suppressed after Oden's execution. This fear is substantiated by a covert Kozuki Family supporter who states that Orochi prohibited the use of weapons and banned Kendo, Karate, and Judo dojos to deprive any dissidents of the means to incite an rebellion. Like other characters, Orochi possesses a unique laugh: "Gufufufufu". Relationships Wano Country Komurasaki Orochi seems to be in love with Komurasaki and desires to make the woman his. Enemies Kozuki Family Orochi orchestrated the downfall of the Kozuki Family and execution of Kozuki Oden. Under Orochi's regime, people in Wano are taught that Oden and his retainers were evil samurai who tried to destroy the country by opening the borders. Other World Government Orochi has an arrogant and fearless attitude towards the World Government and its military forces. After the fall of Doflamingo, Orochi negotiated a weapons trade with CP-0 and took advantage of their weak position to make exorbitant requests. Orochi seems to have great interest in Vegapunk's scientific capabilities, as he demanded the scientist be brought to Wano in exchange for the next shipment of weapons. Abilities and Powers As shogun, Orochi has full control over Wano Country and its inhabitants. He has government officials working under him who enforce his rule, and also possesses the backing of Kaido of the Yonko. Thus, if he and his subordinates are threatened, Kaido will hear about it and deal with the threat. He believes that, with Kaido's support, not even the World Government nor World Nobles can overthrow him nor topple Wano. Swordsmanship As shogun of the Wano Country, Orochi is a supposedly powerful samurai. He uses a sword-style known as . According to propaganda, he used it to defeat Kozuki Oden and his retainers. He was seen using a katana to try to strike the young girl Toko, and cut through part of the wall with a swing. Devil Fruit Orochi appears to have eaten a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a long-necked, dragon-like creature, and grow additional heads from his upper body. Weapons Orochi carries a pistol and appears to be quite skilled in using it, as he quickly pulled it out and hit a CP-0 agent in one shot, although the agent was unharmed by the bullet. History Past Orochi came into power around 20 years ago, supplanting the Kozuki Family. Sometime in the past, Orochi joined forces with Kaido and the Beasts Pirates. Orochi and Kaido went after the Kozuki Family to discover a secret about Raftel that Kozuki Oden knew, and they executed Oden and his wife. Before she died, Oden's wife cursed Orochi, which he interpreted as a prophecy that the Kozuki Family would get revenge on him in 20 years. Orochi and Kaido then pursued Oden's son Kozuki Momonosuke and his retainers, but Momonosuke and his three guards managed to escape Wano. Wano Country Arc In his castle, Orochi was informed that the courtesan, Komurasaki, would be arriving at his banquet and he declared that he would make the woman his. He was then visited by CP-0, who attempted to broker a new trade agreement with Wano Country due to the downfall of their intermediary Doflamingo. Orochi laughed at the World Government's desperation, telling CP-0 that they would have to send Vegapunk to Wano to establish future business relations with him. Orochi then went to his banquet. While partying heavily at the banquet, Orochi saw the geisha O-Robi arrive and told her to come talk to him. He was surprised when Robin asked about Onigashima, and devoted his attention to Komurasaki. Orochi overheard talk about Kyoshiro sending the Flying Six of the Beasts Pirates to avenge his associates, and Orochi agreed with the use of excessive force, saying it was good against enemies as well as spirits. He cautioned the people at his banquet about the prophesied resurrection of Oden's Nine Red Scabbards, attributing the recent attacks in Kuri and the Flower Capital that he had heard about to Kin'emon. The young kamuro Toko then started laughing, and Orochi quickly became enraged as he moved to attack her, ignoring Komurasaki's plea to stop. Komurasaki then slapped him, and Orochi was stunned that she chose to forsake becoming his wife as he activated his Devil Fruit transformation. Trivia *Orochi means Snake or Serpent in Japanese. Yamata no Orochi (Eight headed Serpent) is the name of a legendary Japanese dragon with eight heads and eight tails. Orochi's Devil Fruit transformation heavily resembles Yamata no Orochi. References Site Navigation ca:Kurozumi Orochi es:Kurozumi Orochi it:Kurozumi Orochi id:Kurozumi Orochi ru:Куродзуми Ороти pl:Kurozumi Orochi pt-br:Kurozumi Orochi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Flower Capital Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists